Sleepover Hell
by Ginga
Summary: Zaibach has it's annual sleepover party...BEWARE!


Sleepover Hell  
By Ginga!  
  
  
Author's Note: FWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Another fic with my beloved Dilly-sama in it!!! ^_^ Oh, and I   
don't know very much about the other Dragonslayers, so forgive me if I screw up their personalities.  
  
  
It was that time again.   
Yes, *that* time.  
Time for the annual Zaibach sleepover party. ::thunder crashes::  
Folken sat in the bean bag chair reserved for him in the party room, which was empty save him. He was a   
tad nervous, because he remembered last year's sleepover. He still had nightmares about it… Footsteps   
outside the door brought him back to earth. The door opened, and Dilandau sauntered through, wearing   
pajamas with tiny flames embroidered all over it. The Dragonslayers followed, keeping a safe distance   
from their leader. Dilandau plopped himself down onto the bean bag chair next to Folken, which was   
appropriately colored red. Since there were no other bean bag chairs, the Dragonslayers seated themselves   
on the floor.   
Folken cleared his throat. "Dornkirk-sama couldn't come. He said he had a beard curling appointment."   
Folken wished that he had had an excuse as well, but he hadn't been able to think up one that would satisfy   
the others.  
Dilandau frowned. "Chesta," The Dragonslayer immediately scooted forward. He was rewarded with a   
large slap. Dilandau smiled. "I feel better now."  
Folken restrained himself from burying his head in his hands. He could barely stand Dilandau normally,   
but being with him for the entire night was something he was definitely not looking forward to. He forced   
a weak smile as he turned to Dilandau. "What shall we do first?" Folken prayed with every fiber of his   
being that the insane boy wouldn't say something like 'Burn the fortress' or 'Kill Van'.  
Dilandau grinned. "Play charades."  
  
  
Chesta stood in front of the group, since he had been picked first. He nervously tried to think of what to act   
out. After a minute or so, he thought of something. He put on a haughty expression and pretended to flip   
his hair over his shoulder. After strutting around the room, occasionally whipping his sword out to kill   
imaginary enemies, he walked back to where he started and looked expectantly at those seated in front of   
him.   
"A woman!"   
"Folken!" (this response received a glare)  
"Allen!" Dilandau yelled. Chesta nodded at Dilandau's answer. The pyro grinned proudly and got up in   
front of everyone to take his turn. Clearing his throat, he arched his arms over his head in a circle and   
balanced himself on one foot. The Dragonslayers and Folken stared. Dilandau frowned at them   
impatiently. Minutes passed, and still no one had the vaguest idea of what he was pretending to be. With a   
snarl, he put his arms back down and stomped his foot on the ground. "I was a flower, you idiots!" All he   
received was blank looks. Muttering obscenities to himself, he settled back into his bean bag chair.   
"Migel, you next." Folken ordered.  
Migel looked indignant. "No! I demand a recount!"  
Guimel elbowed him. "Migel, there wasn't a count in the first place."  
Migel huffed and stood up, walking to the front. He started making strange gurgling noises, which only   
barely resembled words. The only things the audience could make out were 'Uh oh!' and 'Tubby   
Custard', whatever the heck that was.   
Dalet started bouncing up and down on the floor. "You're a Telletubby!!" He squealed, smiling broadly.  
Gatti gave Dalet a strange look. "Do you watch that or something?" Dalet blushed deeply and refused to   
answer.  
Finally it was Folken's turn. Taking a deep breath, he began. He made his eyes go amazingly wide, and   
an idiotic grin spread over his face. He pranced around the room while pawing his cheek, chanting 'Burn   
burn burn burn burn burn burn…'. When he was done, he seated himself back into the bean bag chair. All   
eyes turned to Dilandau. He sat looking at Folken with a blank expression. Everyone sweatdropped. "Do   
you know who I was?" Folken asked, staring. Dilandau shook his head, still looking at Folken blankly. "I   
was you." Folken said slowly, trying to get through to the pyro. Understanding dawned on Dilandau, and   
he nodded, then frowned. "You can't say burn right."  
  
  
"So," Folken said, sipping from the glass of punch in his hand. "What should we do now?"  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"No."  
"Strip Poker?"  
"NO." ((Author gets a nosebleed at the thought of Dilly-sama playing strip poker))  
"Barbies!" Everyone stared at Dalet, who turned red again. "Nevermind…"  
Folken sighed. He wasn't very social in the first place, so coming up with party ideas definitely wasn't his   
area of expertise. He was distracted by Viole and Gatti's loud yells. He looked up to see the two viciously   
hitting each other with pillows, which they had got…somehow. ((C'mon…allow me *one* plothole.))   
The other Dragonslayers snapped at them to stop, but only received whacks from the pillows. Yelling war   
cries, they all magically got pillows and started to bash the hell out of each other with them. Soon the air   
was filled with feathers and the shouts and yells of the battling Dragonslayers. Dilandau stood up and   
blinked, watching the feathers float slowly down to the ground. Unconsciously, his hand rose to stroke the   
scar on his cheek. "Chiku…chiku…chiku…chiku…chiku…ch-OOMPH!" Dilandau was abruptly cut off   
when a flying pillow hit him in the face. Everyone immediately fell silent, not daring to move or breath.   
"Who…hit…me?" Dilandau asked, his voice deadly quiet. Mutely, all of the Dragonslayers pointed to   
Folken.  
"Him."  
Folken felt eyes on him and he looked up from the conversation he was having with Mr. Snuggles, his   
teddy bear. "What?"  
Dilandau stalked towards Folken. "YOU. HIT. ME." He snarled.  
Folken blinked. "I did?"  
"Yes. You. Did."  
"Oh…"  
Dilandau snatched the teddy bear from Folken's arms, grinning insanely. "It is time for Mr. Snuggles to   
DIE!" He pulled out his flame-thrower, and in mere seconds, Mr. Snuggles was a smoking pile of ashes.  
Folken let out a broken sob, and he cradled what was left of his beloved teddy bear in his arms.  
Dilandau smirked and grabbed another glass of punch, downing it in one gulp. Suddenly his eyes became   
slightly glazed. "This tastes strange…" He murmured, before he collapsed. The Dragonslayers rushed   
over to their unconcious leader, hefting him up onto the bed and starting to give him mouth-to-mouth.  
Folken let Mr. Snuggles ashes fall from his arms and picked up a glass of punch, giving a test sip. "It's   
spiked." He announced.   
Chesta stopped giving his sloshed leader mouth-to-mouth to look up guiltily. "I….thought it would liven   
up the party…"  
Guimel laughed wickedly. "Dilandau-sama is not going to be happy with you when he wakes up."  
Chesta whimpered, and started backing away to the door.   
Dilandau's eyes suddenly snapped open. "MOERO!!!!!" He leapt off the bed, grabbed his flamethrower,   
and ran out the door, still in his pajamas.   
Folken sighed. "Go after him." He told the Dragonslayers, who immediately hurried after the drunken   
Dilandau. Once they had left, Folken let his tears fall for his faithful Mr. Snuggles.  
  
  
Dilandau was found hours later, running around the forest in his pajamas, while (of course) burning things.   
He was taken back to the floating fortress and given tranquilizers. He is still his normal, insane, fire-  
loving self, although he has no memory of the sleepover.  
Folken still mourns the loss of his teddy bear, and is currently undergoing therapy.   
The Dragonslayers still loyally serve their leader.  
And Dornkirk got his beard curled.  
  
  
The end!! ::trumpets blare::  
  
  
Author's Note: It seems that Dilly-sama always gets drunk somehow in my fics…Anyway, please Read   
and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, Telletubbies, Barbies, or anything else I could get in trouble for. I do   
own Dilandau though. He's mine!!! All mine!!! Mine, do you hear?! MINE!!!!!!   
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  



End file.
